Sacrifice
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: Naruto did the one thing he swore he'd never do GIVE UP, Now what is kohona and the rest of the world to do with naruto specially during the fourth great shinobi war? and whats sasuke got to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own naruto, but i do own this plot.

Sacrifice - Prologe

It was nearing the end of the forth shinobi war and naruto and the alies where fighting a losing battle. Naruto goes to his kness as he can olny watch as many shinobi's lives are consumed by the god stays still as one of the branches head strieght for him, Suddeny sasuke apears behind him and uses sasunoo to cut it away from naruto.

"is that all yoy got?" questions sasuke looking at naruto, to his horor sasuke sees nauto's eyes glazed over, no light left in them. sasuke rushes over to naruto and grabs him, shaking him roughly.

"HEY NARUTO, NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT" yells sasuke

Every one looks on helplessly as naruto gives no reaction, he just stays there emotionless.

"...my...fault..." says naruto finaly says eyes still glazed

"Yes, Yes Naruto it all your fault if only you would surrender, you woulde'nt need to watch your freinds suffer, now COME Sacrifice yourself" yells obito

"...Neji...Shikamaru...itachi...dad...everyone...c ause... of...me" whispers naruto as he starts shaking uncontrolablely.

"yes naruto want to save them?, then give yourself to the tree" says obito as he chuckels darkly as he sends another branch aimed strienght for naruto, it barly touches him, when a huge smash spliters the branch leaving only broken pieces on the ground when the dust clears it reveals a very pissed sakura.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!, SPECIALY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" yells sakura threw clenched teeth.

"you dare challange me " yells obito annoyed

Sakura ignores him and kneels down by naruto, obito gets angery and sends two branches nocking both sasuke and sakura away from naruto.

sasuke catches himself mid air and uses chakra to rush over and catch sakura. once both saftly that watch as the tree branch traps naruto inside with obito.

"now, naruto don't you want to see Jiraiya, and your freind neji again, and what about everyone elts like your mother?" questions obito

naruto just continues to look through his glazed eyes as his body shakes.

"well naruto don't you want to see then all again?" questions obito, he is not surprized when he recives no answer.

"dont move naruto, this will only hurt for a moment then you'll feel nothing" says obito as he sends a branch streight for naruto's heart.

narto looks up and closes his glazed as the branch quiqly aproches naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED -

ME - hey , dont worry i'm still working on Naruto's last gamble but write now i'm at a stand still with is to if you have any ideas please let me know. later hope you continue to review.


	2. Chapter 2 danger

Disclaimer : i do not own naruto, but i do own this plot.

Sacrifice - ch 1 Danger

_Last Time -_

_Naruto just continues to look through his glazed eyes as his body shakes. _

_"well naruto don't you want to see then all again?" questions obito, he is not surprized when he recives no answer. _

_"dont move naruto, this will only hurt for a moment then you'll feel nothing" says obito as he sends a branch streight for naruto's heart._

_naruto looks up and closes his glazed as the branch quiqly aproches naruto._

Now -

The branch continues to approch and naruto just stands there, just as the branch is about to strike a chidori sliced through it. in one instent a chidori was slicing through the branch, the next sakura and sasuke are standing in front of him chakra and tempers flairing.

Naruto opens his eyes just intime to get backhanded by Sasuke the hit is so hard that naruto goes flying and slams against a Stalks over to naruto while sakura watches thier backs.

"sa-su-ke" says naruto weakly

Naruto barley returns to reality when he feels a hand grab his shirt and drag him off the ground.

naruto tries focusing his hazzy eyes when he begins to see blobs moving in and out of view.

Nartuo pov -

i see nothing, i hear nothing, i am nothing, mabey obito is right i promised not to let any of my friends die yet he has killed so many. i can't breath, i can't breath i'm suffocating.

(Naruto)

huh?, who is that?, where is it coming from? why call for me let me fade away- fade away.

(Naruto)

who is that and why dose that voice annoy the heak out of me?

(NAR-uto)

i continue to watch through fading eyes as it comes at me, Finaly let it end.

what was that a shadow just speed across my blurry vission.

(NARUTO!)

hun naruto thats, that my name but who is calling me and why dose that voice of aragance piss me off? fine i guess one last look at this world won't hurt.

i think as i open my eyes to see a blurry sasuke face ragging in anger.

a second later my head is racked with pain as i slam against something hard. just as i begin to refocus i realize i'm being lifted off the ground.

i look down to see sasuke, holding my shirt in a sufocating grip.

"sa-su-ke" i say weakly

Regular pov -

sasuke bears his teeth in anger as he hold naruto a foot off the ground his dark onix eyes shifting to the sharingan in absolute rage.

"NA-RU-TO ...HAVE..YOU...WOKE...UP...YET?" snarls sasuke.

"sas.." naruto begins but dosent finnish dew to the pressure on his jacket.

"NARUTO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD PEOPLE DIE EVERYDAY, WHEATHER WAR, DISEASE OR JUST OLD AGE YOU CAN NOT GIVE UP EVERY TIME YOU LOSE SOMEONE AND YOU CAN NOT BLAME YOURSELF YOU DID EVERYTHING YOU COULD DO, NOW ITS TIME TO STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YORSELF, WHIPE YOUR TEARS, THROUGH THAT CREEPS WORDS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND HEART AND GET BACK TO BEING THE NUMBER ONE HYPER ACTIVE NUCKLE HEAD NINJA THATS UNPRADICTABLE AND AS YOU TOLD ZABUZA NEVER BACKS DOWN TO DO WHAT HE DOSE BEST AND THAT KICK ASS OR SO HELP ME I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF UNTIL YOU WAKE UP" yells sasuke

That final statment sent naruto back to when he and sasuke were fighting at the valley of the end.

"DID THAT WAKE YOU UP, cause if not i'll just have to break all your bones and drag you back to the village, so get up sasuke" yells naruto

Naruto snaps out of the flash back and begins to stand up.

"Bout freaken time Loser" says sasuke

"its funny" says naruto

"what is?" questions sasuke

"the fact that i never thought in a million years you'd lecture me with the same words i said to you those many years ago"

"well you contiunealy tracked me down its no surprise that i actualy have all your coments and lectures memorized by now" smirks sasuke

"right now finaly we can fight on the same team again"

"Just don't screw up...Loser" says sasuke

TO be continued-


End file.
